<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promised path by Angelscythe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885594">Promised path</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe'>Angelscythe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, M/M, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You swear you stay with me always?"<br/>"Always."</p><p>It was just a promise between children but it helped Sylvain through his life. As long as he lived, Felix will be by his side. And today, he is waiting for him to come back from Arianrhod...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promised path</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't mind me, just writing and posting heavy angst to fight depression.</p><p>Also, sorry if there are mistakes. English isn't my first langage and I have dislexia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sylvain! You know you are my favorite person ever, ever, ever, ever?!”</p><p>“What Glenn would say?” Sylvain laughed, looking his young friend.</p><p>He was walking on a little wall along the path. He was so proud to be taller than him for once. Sylvain had always been so big…</p><p>“Don’t say it to him, please, please!”</p><p>“I swear!”</p><p>Felix bounced on place. Sylvain swirled on his heels and held out his arms, just on time to catch up the tiny Fraldarius, falling with him on the floor and in a cloud of dust. But laughing. Laughing as Felix was laughing.</p><p>“You swear you stay with me always?” Felix asked.</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>“Always, always?”</p><p>“Yes!! I won’t pass a day without you, I swear!” Sylvain took his round face in his hands. “I swear to Sothis! My life won’t be a thing without you!”</p><p>“Oh!” Felix’s cheeks became warms and red. “So do I! You and me, it’s forever.”</p><p>“Forever.”</p><p>“Forever!” Felix sung happily, pressing his nose against his, their forehead squishing together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sylvain paced at the entry of the fortress of his Land. One of the last Bastion of the Kingdom. If this place fell, if the Fraldarius’ lands fell and if Fhirdiad vanished, it would be over. Edelgard would have won.</p><p>The irony was that Sylvain approved her ideas. Each time he heard about what she wanted to do, he agreed. But he couldn’t walk by her side because she was slicing through the flesh of his country, of his beloved.</p><p>He couldn’t step next to her because she planned to take down Arianrhod and the Fraldarius, and Ingrid, were there.</p><p>He was confident, though.</p><p>Who could defeat Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius? Who could defeat Ingrid Brandl Galatea? Who could defeat Felix Hugo Fraldarius?</p><p>He was worry but not panicked.</p><p>Felix and he had made a pact. They would die the same day. They would be together, always. And he was doing very, very, very well.</p><p>Well… he had taken care not to eat anything he didn’t know, take care while doing exercise and only do things that wouldn’t be too dangerous. Protecting his own life, protecting Felix’s life…</p><p>He was worrying but everything will be alright.</p><p>Soon, a scout will come and announce that Edelgard was finally dead… Dimitri could find peace again and all of this would be over.</p><p>And he would do what he promised himself, five years ago, on the Goddess Tower. He would tell Felix he loved him and he wanted to pass every day remaining to him by his side. He was just a child when he said the promise the first time but now he was a man, an adult, and he knew…</p><p>He was worry but soon, it would be over and he would give him his heart…</p><p>His Felix.</p><p>Who could defeat the man who was stubborn enough to want to fight the Death itself…</p><p>He was worry but…</p><p>Lights in the away!</p><p>Sylvain hadn’t realized the night had fallen. It was already that late? The stars were shining in the sky.</p><p>It was already that late…</p><p>The lights away promised a huge number of people.</p><p>They were coming back…</p><p>The cold breeze of Faerghus was sliding through his vest and he rubbed his arms, waiting. He wanted his body to be very warm for a hug he deserved. For a hug they all deserved.</p><p>The Lights approached.</p><p>A General of Rodrigue’s army was at the beginning on the troop. He had scars on his face, dry blood on his hands.</p><p>Sylvain ran to him.</p><p>“Where is Felix?” he asked.</p><p>“Young Margrave, he is...”</p><p>The man coughed, a bit of blood flying in the air.</p><p>“You all deserve a rest. Our servants will take care of you,” Sylvain swore. “Where is Felix?”</p><p>“At the end,” the General replied.</p><p>Sylvain quickly walked down the troops. They were all covered with blood, mud and scars. They were sad, their armor with missing piece or hollowed bump. Lot of them hadn’t come back. The War had no mercy…</p><p>As he walked along the path and the faces full of sorrow, Sylvain didn’t notice Rodrigue’s horse. Nor Ingrid’s Pegasus?</p><p>“Felix?!” he called.</p><p>The worry was sliding in his gut but… he was alive. Felix was doing okay. Perhaps…</p><p>Sylvain’s heart skipped a beat when he saw brave men carrying Rodrigue’s body in a wooden box used as a coffin.</p><p>Felix always said he wanted to see his father dead but Sylvain knew it was only words. He never meant it. He must be devastated. After having lost his brother and now his father, he must be…</p><p>Sylvain hiccupped.</p><p>He couldn’t move anymore and just watched as the troops walked, holding his best friend in another coffin… Ingrid, surrounded with Pegasus’ feathers.</p><p>He held out his hand, as if it could keep her with him.</p><p>His fingers twitched and he moved, approaching her coffin, moving with them. She was… there was a peaceful aura around her. As if she was glad to have finally find back the only one that never left her thoughts for almost ten years. She stayed devoted to him…</p><p>Sylvain didn’t dare touching her and tried to see a bit of positivity.</p><p>She was with Glenn…</p><p>But Felix.</p><p>Sylvain turned his head to the end of the procession, not able to move.</p><p>“Felix…”</p><p>He was alive.</p><p>Felix could only be alive.</p><p>They had to be together.</p><p>Until the last moment.</p><p>Oh, how many times he had felt his own past hitting him and the energy to pursue vanishing but he kept walking because as long as Felix was alive, his life was worthy of something. And he couldn’t have Felix’s death on his conscious.</p><p>He kept walking on a path hating him, even when his brother had tried to kill him so often. He kept walking, the burdens of life so heavy on his shoulders, even when he had seen Miklan die in front of his eyes and that the brand of his crest burned him like never…</p><p>He had pursued a life empty because as long as he could grasp Felix’s face, once upon a time, it was worthy to continue.</p><p>He was living.</p><p>So…</p><p>Felix was in front of him.</p><p>His hairs were floating in the soft breeze and he had that expression on his face…</p><p>Felix was there. Back at him.</p><p>“Felix…”</p><p>He approached him.</p><p>The young Duke Fraldarius was so pale, the dark blue hair being such a stark and lovely contrast.</p><p>Felix stopped next to him and he hiccupped as he passed his fingers along his cheek. The tears slid along his cheeks.</p><p>He couldn’t believe it.</p><p>It wasn’t possible…</p><p>“Margrave, we needs to…”</p><p>“Give him to me,” Sylvain asked.</p><p>The two soldiers glanced at each other before putting down the coffin on the white path. Sylvain crouched and removed the corpse from the box. Felix’s arms slid.</p><p>Sylvain prayed for him to start moving. For feeling his heart beat against his chest.</p><p>But nothing.</p><p>“Felix…”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>“Eh, Felix… That’s me. That’s your Sylvain. I’m here… See?”</p><p>But the eyelids didn’t open, didn’t offer the beautiful view of soft chocolate eyes.</p><p>Felix wasn’t breathing.</p><p>Felix was so cold…</p><p>“Felix… I’m alive, you see. I…”</p><p>Sylvain shook him.</p><p>“Felix…”</p><p>And…</p><p>Suddenly, he realized. He realized that Felix couldn’t be alive in a so sad procession when Rodrigue and Ingrid where already dead.</p><p>He fell on his knees, his forehead hitting Felix’s.</p><p>Tears slid on Felix’s cheeks.</p><p>“You swore to me you would be there until the last day, you remember, Felix? You swore to me we would always be together. Always. You swore it to me!” He pressed him against his chest. “I did my best to always stay alive for you, you can’t…”</p><p>More tears slid on Felix’s cheeks, sliding along his neck, crashing on the floor.</p><p>“Felix… I thought…”</p><p>Shivering, Sylvain watched the face that didn’t move. That would never move anymore… His fingers twitched and caressed one of the drowned cheeks.</p><p>“Felix… My love… I swore you I would always be by your side. A life without you isn’t a life…”</p><p>He moved his hand, sliding it to Felix’s thigh. He removed a dagger he always had there. For when the swords broke, for when the fists were covered with blood and you needed to safe your life.</p><p>The dagger wasn’t stained with blood.</p><p>Felix never had the occasion to use it…</p><p>Sylvain lift it.</p><p>The Moon was high in the sky, announcing it was about to let a new day arrive. Soon Midnight would ring around.</p><p>And yet… the time seemed to stretch. As if it refused to let Sylvain life even one day without Felix.</p><p>The dagger moved.</p><p>Blood jumped around, splashing Felix’s face.</p><p>“I’m here, Felix…” Sylvain hiccupped. “Always…”</p><p>His last seconds of life were only dedicated to him, to hug him, to hold his head against his chest. To press his forehead against him, to intertwine their fingers, forever.</p><p>Until time would eat them and their bodies, until they would turn to dust. But it was fine… if this dust was destined to cover the same path…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everybody who had finished to read this ç.ç<br/>I had that in mind since a moment and today was the day where I needed heavy angst. Thank you again and don't forget that you're awesome and someone love you dearly!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>